


Private Room at the Eden Club

by benhargreeves



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: this fic is on red ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benhargreeves/pseuds/benhargreeves
Summary: Connor and Gavin Reed go to the Eden Club.





	Private Room at the Eden Club

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the people on the official dbh discord i wrote this  
> i hope ur happy

Gavin was seriously creeped out by the fact that there was an android assigned to his case. And on top of that, it was that fucking plastic prick, Connor. Gavin glanced at the android next to him in the car, looking out the window to see that they'd finally arrived at the Eden Club.

"Stay here," he said to Connor before getting out of the taxi and headed inside. He needed a break from the fact that now androids were having peace talks with humans. He sighed, heading into the club and took a glance around.

He felt something breathing down his throat and turned around. He opened his mouth to address whichever employee was trying to piss him off before he realized it wasn't an employee at all. It was Connor.

"Officer," he said, tone monotonous, "I need to show you something."

Gavin blinked, unable to come up with some insulting phrase before Connor asked one of the employees to get them a private room. The two of them headed in, and Gavin watched in utter confusion as Connor took off his jacket. Then his tie. He then unbuttoned his shirt about halfway before pulling his right shoulder sleeve down. Gavin let out a gasp.

On his 'skin' was a tattoo.

It wasn't any ordinary tattoo. It was a tattoo of Twilight Sparkle from _My Little Pony_. Gavin gaped at it. It was the most hyperrealistic tattoo he had ever seen in his life. Gavin felt like it would pop off of the android's skin and into real life.

"Why are you showing me this?" Gavin breathed from the bed. Connor smirked as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"Because nobody will ever believe you."

Connor threw his jacket and tie over his shoulder, turning on his heel and walking out. Gavin shook himself back into reality.

"you mOTHERFUCKING BITCH"

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry ra9 forgive me


End file.
